


War of Hearts

by KathPetrovaDiary



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula E RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: 50s, AU, Angst, Angst and Humor, Boarding School, Coming Out, Gay Bashing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathPetrovaDiary/pseuds/KathPetrovaDiary
Summary: March 1951, boarding school UKJean-Eric didn’t expect to enjoy going to a fancy boarding school in a very different country than France. Neither did he expect to find such a close group of friends, made up out of all kinds of people with different hobbies, different lifestyles, different interests. They did share one secret though. One that could not only end their career but their lives at well.Jean-Eric Vergne and Max Verstappen go through a dramatic year where they lose friends, lovers, and lives...
Relationships: André Lotterer/Jean-Eric Vergne, Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Summer Break Fics 2020





	War of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WafflesAndPancakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WafflesAndPancakes/gifts).



> I really do hope you enjoy this WafflesAndPancakes! I tried my best to include everything you asked, especially the horses ;)
> 
> Hope all of you enjoy! Happy reading <3

March 1951, boarding school UK

Jean-Eric didn’t expect to enjoy going to a fancy boarding school in a very different country than France. Neither did he expect to find such a close group of friends, made up out of all kinds of people with different hobbies, different lifestyles, different interests. They did share one secret though. One that could not only end their career but their lives at well.

“What are you thinking about now, chèri?” The question startled Jean-Eric, pulling him out of his thoughts and back into reality. André’s friendly face came into view, a bemused smirk playing on his lips.

“Nothing special”, Jean-Eric replied with a forced smile, taking the German’s hand – that had been drawing circles on his knee - in his. “I’m just happy to know you guys.”

A snort could be heard from his other side. “Please JEV, we’ve all been together for nearly a schoolyear now and you’re still being sentimental”, Max said rolling his eyes. “It’s just a book club. Auw!”

The Dutchman rubbed the back of his head, glaring at Daniel. “You know we’re more than that”, the Australian said sternly, before nodding at Jean-Eric with a smile. “I get what you mean.”

His serious demeanor melted away and was replaced by a bright smile. “I never expected to befriend two Germans.” André sighed, not bothering to even think of an answer. Sebastian, however, spoke up. “Not every German is a Nazi.”

“He knows, Rakas”, Kimi said softly, pushing his sunglasses up his nose. “He’s just trying to get a reaction out of you.” Daniel laughed at that, reaching across the sofa to squeeze Sebastian’s leg. “He’s right, you know. You’re too cute to be a Nazi.” A blush spread onto Sebastian’s cheeks as he murmured something inaudible in German. 

Jean-Eric slowly zoned out again. He watched on deep in thoughts, noticing how Max jealously scooted closer to Daniel. How Kimi just hugged Sebastian tighter. Jean-Eric’s gaze drifted toward André who still held his hand as he laughed at the whole debacle. He wished he didn’t have to call this unique group of friends a book club, that their secret could be out in the open. Jean-Eric knew it wasn’t possible though.

_____

Jean-Eric couldn’t wait for class to be over. He couldn’t focus on History. Especially on the topic of Britons saving mighty France during World War One. He had to chuckle slightly at the thought of home. His father would kill him if he knew he was dating a man, let alone a German. 

A sudden burst of warmth formed in the pit of his stomach as he thought of his German. He’d never expected André, one of the most popular kids of the whole school, a senior to be exact, to become friends with him, to fall for someone like him. Jean-Eric could replay their first kiss in his head as if it happened yesterday.

André had said he wanted to show Jean-Eric something in the school’s stables. He remembered the black beauty hidden behind one of the many barn doors. Jean-Eric had felt butterflies in his stomach as André’s eyes lit up at the sight of the black horse coming toward him. “This is Porsche”, André whispered. Jean-Eric frowned, causing André to laugh. “Seb already called his Ferrari.”

Jean-Eric had felt comfortable talking to André as they absently stroked Porsche. The Frenchman remembers their hands touching accidentally. André intertwining their fingers before pulling Jean-Eric closer. His eyes asking for permission. Jean-Eric nodding breathlessly, drowning in André’s dark blue eyes. The German’s hand had cupped his cheek, pulling him closer until their lips touched. Jean-Eric had always imagined André to kiss passionately, teeth clashing together, tongues chasing after each other. Instead, he moved tenderly, softly letting his tongue grace Jean-Eric’s lower lip, asking for permission. 

Jean-Eric absently touched his lips, unaware that the bell had rung and everyone had left the classroom. He wished he could kiss André in the middle of the hallway like everyone. That he didn’t have to watch André kiss Ania in the hall. Jean-Eric knew it was fake. He owns André’s heart. He should have no reason to be jealous. Yet, he was. Would it be that bad out in the open? They would have to watch their backs, but they would be free.  
“JEV!” Max’s shout shook him out of his thoughts. The Freshman was panting in the door opening. “What’s wrong?”, Jean-Eric asked, fear forming in the pit of his stomach. Tears began to form in Max’s eyes, but he blinked them away.  
Getting up from his desk, Jean-Eric walked toward the Dutchman. “Max, did something happen to André? Or Daniel?”

Max shook his head. “It’s Seb. Come.” He left without another word, Jean-Eric hot on his heels. Jean-Eric had difficulties following the football player who ran through the busy hallways toward the soccer field. As they got closer to one of the goals, Jean-Eric felt his heart drop. A crowd had formed around presumably Sebastian. Words like fag, bugger, nelly, twink echoed through the crowd.  
Jean-Eric grabbed Max’s arm, pulling the Dutchman back.

“What happened?”, he yelled above the crowd. “I-I don’t know”, Max stuttered shocked. “Lando said someone spotted Sebastian kissing Kimi behind the bleachers and that the other football players were going to beat him up for being a fa-“, the Dutchman sucked in his lower lip for a moment. “for being gay.”

Jean-Eric’s brain went in overdrive. He wanted to run into the crowd and protect Sebastian. He wanted to run away and hide in his dorm. He wanted to scold the German for outing himself. Yet, all he did was think of his lover. 

“Where’s André?” Jean-Eric knew the captain of the football team wouldn’t agree to this, not even to hold up his reputation. “JEV, I”, Max began, pain showing in his blue eyes as he gazed at the crowd. Jean-Eric’s clenched his jaw, nails digging in the skin of his arms. “Thanks, Max”, he stated, before going into the crowd, wrestling his way to the middle of the crowd. 

Sebastian was with his back against one of the poles, blood dripping from his lips, a bruising forming around his eye already, his football uniform thorn. André stood in front of him, looking down at him. Jean-Eric froze as he saw André’s split knuckles, blood dripping from them. “Faggots don’t belong here!” André said without emotion. “I’m sorry, Seb. You’re off the team.”

The hurt was visible in Sebastian’s eyes as he took off his jersey, number five thorn to pieces, and gave it to André. “Let’s go guys.”  
André turned around, noticing Jean-Eric looking at him with big eyes. “JEV, I-“, he began but the Frenchman didn’t give him a chance to explain as he walked around him toward Sebastian.  
After a few minutes the field was empty except for Jean-Eric, Sebastian, Max, and André. The senior hadn’t moved nor had he said a word. As Max tried to clean the cut in Sebastian’s eyebrow with his T-shirt, Jean-Eric went to André. 

“What’s wrong with you?!”, he yelled not caring if anyone could hear them. “Not so loud”, André growled, grabbing Jean-Eric by his shoulders. The Frenchman pulled back instantly. “Don’t touch me! I would have never thought you’d be able to do this. To live up to the persona you show off in this shithole of a school!”, Jean-Eric took a deep breath. “If I’d known you’re such an asshole, I’d outed you already.”

André parted his lips to answer, before closing them again. He went to Sebastian, who pushed Max aside to hug the other German. “Danke, Kumpel.”  
Flabergasted, Max, and Jean-Eric watched the two of them. André smiled as he pulled out of Sebastian’s embrace. “You’re welcome.” Without another glance at Jean-Eric, André left toward the locker rooms.

“What just happened?”, Max asked dumbfounded as he continued cleaning Sebastian’s wounds. “You don’t think André would ever hit me for his reputation, right?”, Sebastian directed his question to Jean-Eric. He didn’t give the Frenchman time to reply as he continued. “I asked André to do this. I kissed behind the bleachers, fully aware Charles would be watching. I wanted to get out of the closet, even if it means getting kicked off the football team and losing Ferrari. André simply did what I asked him to, JEV. If you want to blame someone, blame me.”

“And me”, Kimi appeared from behind Jean-Eric. “We believed in André’s ability to do this. We should have told you guys.”

“You know this is going to end badly, right?” Jean-Eric asked, going with a hand through his hair. “Yeah, but we won’t be living a lie”, Sebastian smiled, before thanking Max. The Dutchman tried to smirk, but there was no heart in it.  
Kimi took Sebastian’s arm, putting it around his shoulder. With slight difficulty the pair walked in the direction of the dorms. 

____

Jean-Eric hesitated in front of dorm room 36 later that night. His hand hovered a few inches away from the door, ready to knock. He didn’t dare to though.  
He should have listened to André. Let him explain, before concluding. What if André would never look at him again? Jean-Eric couldn’t bear the thought of it. “JEV, I know it’s you. Come in.”

‘Well, not much of a choice left now.’ Opening the door, Jean-Eric saw André sitting behind his desk, writing up an essay. Jean-Eric’s eyes were drawn to André’s bandaged hand. He tried to shake the image of André hovering over a bleeding Sebastian out of his head. “Is Neel not here?”, he asked trying to initiate some small talk.

“No, he’s in the principal’s office. I just got back”, André said looking up at Jean-Eric. André looked in pain, the Frenchman noticed. “I didn’t want to do that, JEV.” He closed his eyes for a moment. “I couldn’t say no though when he begged me to.” A tear dripped down André’s cheek. “You’re always talking about being out and just living a normal life. When Seb asked me yesterday to do this, I wanted to say no, but he reminded me of you and your will to be free. Once I knew Kimi thought the same, I agreed. I feel so bad though. I’m sorry.”

Jean-Eric dropped to his knees, laying his head on Andre’s legs. “I know, chèri. I should have let you explain in the field. I just… I hated to see what can happen for being with the person you love.”

André placed the bandaged hand on Jean-Eric’s cheek making him look up. “I won’t stop loving you because of it though. Everything you said, you’re right. I am acting in those hallways. I can only be myself around you. And the real me loves you.”

“I love you too”, Jean-Eric whispers, leaning in to kiss the German. He could taste the salt of André’s tears mixed with his own. All fears were irrelevant when he was with him.

____

April 1951

The next book club meeting didn’t feel the same without Sebastian and Kimi. The pair had been suspended by the school. Homosexuality shouldn’t exist, let alone made public, had their principal said.

“Why did you let this happen?” After an hour of silence and actual reading, Daniel had closed his book. “Why didn’t you inform us? We could have stopped them!” 

“They’re not cowards like us.” André didn’t even blink as Daniel jumped him, pulling him out of his chair by the hem of his shirt. “I’m not a coward!”  
Max had stood up as well, trying to pull the Aussie off André.

“No?”, André challenged him. “Max has been loving you to death from the moment you set foot into this club. We all know you love him too. Yet, you still play with him, flirted with Seb and even with JEV, who you know is mine.”

“Yeah, because you and JEV are such a good example. You beat up Seb to keep your secret. Who’s a coward now?”  
“I never said I wasn’t, but I don’t care”, André replies emotionless. Jean-Eric noticed the small twitch of André’s left eye. ‘He’s lying.’

Daniel’s gaze rested on André’s for a moment, before he let him go. “I’m sorry man.”  
“Me too”, André said, straightening his uniform. “I miss them too.”

___

Max sat on the bleachers near the football field, jersey in hand. He wanted to tell André he was quitting the team, that he didn’t feel safe anymore after what happened to Sebastian. Yet, as he looked at the 33 on the back of the blue shirt, he wasn’t entirely sure if he wanted to give up his on his dream of becoming a professional football player. 

Max had lived and breathed this sport since he was three. His dad guiding him, teaching him everything he’d experienced through his short career as a football player. Sadness overwhelmed him for a moment as he thought back to the day he came out to his parents. How his dad shipped him to this boarding school as soon as possible. Hell, Max had enrolled in June already. Being here all Summer alone hadn’t been easy. 

A laugh could be heard from the field, shaking him out of his thoughts. Max’s eyes focused instantly on the grinning Daniel Ricciardo. Maybe the past Summer hadn’t been that bad once August rolled around. Daniel had shown up earlier. Something wrong with the exchange of his Australian high school, causing him to enter earlier. He’d fallen for the Australian hard. The moment Daniel had extended his hand to shake Max’, the bright smile had taken his breath away, his fingers itching to go through those dark curls and scratch the dark skin of his back. Daniel hadn’t felt the same though. Max had to swallow to get rid of the bitter taste on the back of his tongue as he thought back to Daniel pushing him away during Christmas celebrations. Max was too young. Though, Daniel didn’t shy away from the Freshman. Flirting with him, touching him, taking him on dates… Max didn’t know what to think of it.

“Why did you warn Seb?” Max nearly fell in between the seats at the sudden voice. A mop of brown hair and dark green eyes hovered over the Dutchman. Charles Leclerc. “Hi to you too, Charles”, Max answered dryly, trying to look back at the field instead of number 16 of their team. “Shouldn’t you be playing now you’ve got Seb’s striker role?”

Charles chuckled before dropping down on the seat next to him. “Maxie, why so angry?”, he shoved the Dutchman’s shoulder playfully, but Max couldn’t help but tense up. “Why did you tell the team? Why couldn’t you just let them be?”, Max didn’t mean to give into Charles’ pushing, but he wanted answers. 

Charles simply shrugged. “Seb was our best attacker, I wanted to show them I’m better. This gave me the opportunity. Or maybe that isn’t entirely the reason.”  
“You outed him, Charles!”, Max all but yelled, standing up to get away from the Monegasque. “Not only did you ruin his reputation, but you also got him and Kimi suspended. For being themselves!”

Charles slowly got up as well to come eye to eye with the Dutchman. Max felt excitement in the pit of his stomach as he noticed Charles biting his lower lip. “I did what I did. Did I think it would have this much repercussions? No. Would I have done it again? Yes. I have my reasons. Better ones than you know.”

Max wanted to slam the Monegasque’s smile off his face. Something held him back though. “I need to go back to training”, Charles said spinning on his heel and turning his back to Max. At the stairs, he looked over his shoulder speaking in a hushed tone. “Don’t worry, Maxie. I won’t tell anyone about you, nor me.” With a wink, he rushed down the stairs, back to the field leaving Max dumbfounded in his place.

___

“We’re not letting him into the club! Did you forget what he did to Seb and Kimi?!” Max felt anger coursing through his veins as Daniel spat in his face. “Seb and Kimi wanted out! Maybe Charles knew!” He bit back, his nose nearly touching Daniel’s.

“Max, do you seriously believe him?”, André asked from the sofa a few feet back. “Charles is cunning. How do you know he isn’t doing it to get a reaction out of us? To out us?”  
Max turned his gaze toward André and Jean-Eric sitting on their usual spot on the red couch. “I don’t know, but I just have this feeling. Charles is an asshole, but he sounded sincere at that moment. Maybe if I ask him out-“  
“Absolutely not!”, Daniel intervened. “We can’t risk it.”  
“If you’d let me explain”, Max groaned. “I hang out with him, try to befriend him, and see if he lets out more. I can figure out if he’s interested in men.”

“I don’t know, Max”, André began, but Jean-Eric stopped his lover.  
“I think he should do it. I don’t like Charles either, but I thrust Max’s judgment. If he believes Charles could be one of us, he should find out so we can support him as well.”  
André nodded in thought, before concluding: “Fine. But be careful, Max. Don’t trust him too quickly.”  
Max smiled at the pair. “Thanks, guys.”  
“You’ve got to be kidding me”, Daniel whispered going with his hands over his face.

___

Max was checking himself out in the mirror as he heard a knock on the door. Expecting it to be Charles to pick him up to go off campus to a diner, he opened the door with a friendly smile. Instead, he was met with Daniel’s big grin. Max’s face fell as he walked back into his dorm, leaving the door open for Daniel to follow him.

“Alex out?”  
“Yes”, Max said while fixing his hair again. “What do you want Dan?”  
The Australian closed the door of the dorm before sitting down on Max’s bed.  
“I know you’re deadset on meeting up with Charles, but I’m begging you not to.” Max couldn’t help but sigh. “Dan, we’ve talked about this yesterday. I’m just going to try. Maybe he’s not as bad as we thought.”

“You don’t know him as well as I do”, Daniel stated dead-serious. Something Max didn’t often see. “You don’t know everything about our club and what happened.”

Max frowned at that turning around to look the Australian in the eye. “I know I’m the newbie, but why wouldn’t André and JEV stop me then?”  
“Because even they don’t know. Don’t forget JEV is a fresh face here as well.”  
Getting frustrated, Max unconsciously went with a hand through his hair. “Than tell me! Stop being vague, Dan. Or leave.”  
Daniel eyed Max for a second, before standing up and heading for the door. “Have fun on your date.”

____

Max couldn’t remember the last time he laughed uncontrollably at such a dumb joke. “I told you I can be funny”, Charles said with an honest grin.  
“Don’t take too much credit,” Max snorted. “I gave you that one.”

Charles waved his hands as if to get rid of the conversation. “Now tell me”, He continued on a more serious note. “What’s your book club really about?”  
“What?”, Max squeaked, caught unaware.  
“Your book club with our captain, Dan, the Frenchie. I’ve never seen any of them read before, nor do you guys rent books from the library. So tell me, what is that book club?” Charles raised an eyebrow at him, stirring his milkshake with his straw.

Max decided to give away bits and pieces of the truth. “You know what it is if you paid attention at least.”  
Charles sucked in his bottom lip, nibbling at it softly. A habit. Max felt a warm feeling spread in his abdomen. ‘Fuck me’.

“I think,” Charles began, “That all of you aren’t as straight as some like to believe. Just like the fight with Seb was a potential cover-up.”  
Max wanted to answer, say Charles was completely wrong, but somehow he couldn’t. “Your silence says enough”, the Monegasque smirked. “I’ve got to admit I didn’t find out myself though.”  
“Who told you?”, Max decided it was better to be honest. Maybe Charles could join them. ‘Why am I hoping he’s into me all of a sudden?’

“Seb did. Or did you think I hide around bleachers all day?”, Charles said grinning ear to ear. “Also Daniel tried something in the showers once.”  
Max couldn’t hide the disgust on his face. Daniel’s hidden message suddenly clear. He played him and Charles and Seb and JEV like he played everyone.

“I was just wondering if you want him? Daniel, I mean”, Charles continued.  
Max didn’t know what to say, even though he knew he should. He felt his cheeks burn. He knew Charles could get a kick out of making him uncomfortable, but why? “Or do you want me to? Just like I want you?”  
Now he knew.

____

June 1951

Jean-Eric didn’t like the idea of Max and Charles being together. Nor did he like the idea of Charles joining their club, but here they were. Together in a meeting with that bubblegum chewing jock right next to him. 

“So”, Charles said popping the ‘o’ as he looked around the group. “What do you guys do here?”  
“Not much”, André replied as he went with a hand through his hair. “Usually we just talk.”

“About keeping guys like you out of here”, Daniel muttered, but the whole room heard. Jean-Eric could see the Aussie’s eyes dart to Charles and Max holding hands. He felt sympathy for Daniel. Jean-Eric had always thought that they’d end up together, thought Max would wait for Dan. He didn’t.

“Can you not?”, André said calmly, pointing at the pair’s intertwined fingers. “We don’t want to get caught. You know what happened to Seb and Kimi.”  
Max nodded, pulling away but Charles only grabbed his hand tighter. 

“No, that’s not going to happen. You guys know I outed them by their request.”  
“Not so sure about that”, Daniel grumbled, sinking deeper into his seat.  
“Why are you so jealous of us?!”, Max suddenly yelled. Everyone was startled by the young Dutchman’s feisty reaction. “Chèri, it’s fi-“, Charles tried to calm him down, but Max didn’t cut him off.

“No, it’s not! We’ve been dating for two months now and you still aren’t accepted. Why is it so difficult to accept you lost me?! That you could have had me but you didn’t want me!”, Max yelled at Daniel again. André got up, trying to comfort Max.

“Piss of André! Charles is accepted by no one, Godverdomme!”Jean-Eric hadn’t seen this Max in a long time. The hot-headed teen hadn’t lashed out like this since he had joined the group. Especially not toward André. Max looked up to his captain too much to do such a thing. “Max, calm down!” André stated more firmly. “You’re not helping Charles’ cage by raging out. If this continues you guys can’t stay in our group.”

Max suddenly grabbed André by his collar. Jean-Eric and Charles both jumped up, ready to protect their lover if needed. “Let me go, Max”, André said without much emotion. 

“All I’ve ever wanted was to be accepted and the person I love to be accepted. I never was at home. Now, it’s the same story here”, Max nearly whispered, tears burning in his eyes. He slowly let go of André, before taking Charles’ hand. “I think it’s better we leave this group.”

“Max-“, Jean-Eric began, but André stopped him.  
“If that’s what you want it’s okay, but I’m still here for you. We all are.”  
Max nodded, before walking straight out of the library. Charles muttered a small apology before leaving.

August 1951

Jean-Eric hadn’t cried this hard since Jules’ funeral after World War Two. Yet here he was, crying his eyes out as he puts down a flower at Max’s old dorm room.

Daniel stood next to him, jaw clenched shut as he tried to clean the graffiti-sprayed slurs off the dorm room door. “He didn’t deserve this”, Daniel suddenly stated as he threw the sponge down in frustration. “He just wanted to be free and out with Charles”, Jean-Eric replied. “Do what we never tried to. He went to that rally to fight for all of us.”

“He was less lucky than us”, another voice came from behind.  
“Sebastian?”, Daniel exclaimed falling into the arms of the German. “I missed you so much!”

“I just picked them up from the airport”, André came into view with Kimi, hugging Jean-Eric immediately. “We came as soon as we could”, Kimi said, draping an arm around Sebastian’s neck once Daniel released him. “We wanted to say goodbye too.”

Jean-Eric didn’t know how long they all stood at that door, but after Sebastian and Kimi left, Daniel soon followed. André leaving an hour or so after when he had to go to practice. Jean-Eric remained there though. If he hadn’t let Max go on that date with Charles, they may not have ended up together. Charles would not have convinced Max out and proud is better than hiding. Max wouldn’t have been at that rally. Max wouldn’t have gotten shot by that maniac. Charles wouldn’t have been pulled back to Monaco.

He had been living his life though. He’d been happy with Charles for those four months, had been through it all, and stood tall until the very end. Just like Max had always fought for what he thought was right. Maybe it was time Jean-Eric did the same. Be out and proud like he’d always dreamed of. Maybe it was time to take over Max’s reigns. 

After pressing a small kiss on Max’s picture, Jean-Eric turned around heading toward his dorm. Grabbing some paint from his desk – taking Arts and Crafts came in handy for once – before he ran toward the football field, Jean-Eric furiously painted ‘Rights for Max Verstappen’ on the scoreboard in bright orange.

A stunned football team didn’t know what they saw as the ran onto the field only moments later. The still-wet paint dripped down onto the field. Jean-Eric noticed André and Daniel in the crowd, smiling at Jean-Eric.  
‘We won’t disappoint you, Max. We really won’t.’

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
